The Alpha
by JasonTheGuardianDigger
Summary: Jason woke up not remembering anything from his life. He only knew his name because it was on a dog tag around his neck. Then he was rescued from these creatures by someone named James Parker... who claimed to know Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alpha**

Chapter one : war

The man woke up in a crater . Explosions were ringing in his ears for whatever reason . The dog tag on his neck said his name was Jason . So at least he knew something about what was going on...

As he tried to remember anything else , three... Things started to enter the crater . These things were about his size but had green skin, beady eyes, and purple spandex for some reason .

He tried to fight back, but his fighting skill was gone along with his memory . Just as his back was to the wall he had finally given up when one word

Sally...

Just as that happened , a boy jumped into the crater landing on one of them knocking it out. The second one flung itself at him but he just drove his foot into the beasts head with a spin kick to it's head dropping it " you skrull never give up do you?!" He said as he turned to the last one .

Jason could tell that this man was experienced in battle . He had the confidence to boot as well . He fought as if Jason was his wounded brother which he found to be confusing.

The last of the skrull(whatever that was) growled at the new guy with his fangs bared," we will have the alpha Parker , and there's nothing you can do about it!" Just as "Parker" rushed at the last skrull , it disappeared in a green light

"Damnit , he got away..." Parker turned to Jason with a worried look, "Are you ok Jason? That was a pretty bad hit you took." Jason just stares confusingly at Parker " sir, I have no idea what you're talking about but if you could tell me I would appreciate it."

Parker just looked at him more worried than before,"oh that's not good... We gotta get you to Sally before you pass out again" he pulled Jason out of the crater to reveal that they were in the middle of a deserted street.

Jason thought to himself - there's that name again... Sally... who could that be?- Parker turned to him " my names james by the way " he smiled and led the way through the abandoned street as Jason begun his journey

Note- it's my first chapter of my first fanfic I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: renegade  
>Jason still wasn't trusting of James, but James had just saved his life so he wasn't gonna be rude. as they wandered through the street Jason had a sad thought " Where are we exactly?', James replied without stopping or turning "downtown Manhattan" as he said this a piercing shriek rumbled through the air from behind them. They both whipped around in confusion as more skrull came from the alleyways and buildings. They closed in on the two as James got in a fighting stance and Jason tried his best to get ready.<p>

They had walked into an ambush.

James leaped into the fray knocking the creatures unconscious left and right as Jason fought back as best as he could (which was pretty good seeing as how he was an amnesiac that had just woken up). But finally the numbers grew too great forcing the young fighters against the wall . Just as all hope had seemed lost , the wheels in Jason's head begun spinning again as one word was heard/p

fire...

Then suddenly a figure landed in front of them in his own fighting stance. As the skrull advanced, the stranger smirked grabbing Jason's arm. Jason jumped in surprise " what are you doing ?!"He screamed at the stranger . This new man then looked back and grinned as his eyes changed from brown to red , "saving your life , duh " he then faced the mob throwing a large arc of flames at the mob most crumpling into a lifeless heap but some escaping with major burns.

He then turned to fully face Jason and he could tell that he didn't know this man before like he had James. When he looked at James, Jason saw familiarity , whereas he saw nothing in this man so finally he asked the question that had been on both of their minds " who are you ?" the man then put on some sunglasses covering his eyes and said in a proud tone" just call me ... RENAGADE." he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the two confused and speechless.

The duo finally made it to a large building downtown that seemed to have the most damage as if this was where the war started, and judging by his new friends skill, it probably was. There was a neon letter in pieces on the ground, it used to be either an A or a W. James pat Jason's shoulder,"welcome home bud".

They went up in a surprisingly functional elevator to the top floor. Waiting for them there was a young woman. She looked at both of them at such longing that Jason didn't doubt she waited for them in that exact spot. She was shorter than both Jason and James, but by the body language Jason somehow knew she was older. As she ran toward them, one name pinged like an alarm in his head and immediately he knew in his head and his heart

This is Sally...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: reunion

He was still in shock when the girl had ran up and tightly hugged him. Jason awkwardly hugged her back trying to make the scenario a little less uncomfortable (It didn't work). She looked up at him with eyes full of confusion " Jason are you ok? you don't seem very well" James looked at his shoes as if something interesting about them had arose " Sally... he got hit pretty hard... he doesn't remember anything." he said not raising his head .

Sally let go of Jason backing away awkwardly. Jason looked at her with sadness because he could tell that this girl cared about him a lot and it hurt him that he had caused that look of sadness. She then looked back up at Jason and asked "so what all do you actually remember?" Jason then went on to explain how he woke up in the crater and how the skrull tried to capture him and James saving him then bringing him here. He left out the part about how the first thing he remembered was her name, he had already hurt her enough.

James finally looked up after Jason stopped explaining what happened and said in a timid voice " Jason, Sally is your sister..." at this statement, Jason stared at her with wide eyes as the wheels began to move again.

At that moment, several skrull appeared in the room. James then yelled " Crap! They found us!" he sprung into battle to be captured due to large numbers. Jason was pinned to the wall helpless to watch Sally slowly get surrounded. The wheels in his mind spun faster, a small voice ringing out

fight...

The skrull got closer.

Fight..

One of the skrull lashed out hitting Sally knocking her to the ground. Then the small voice became a roar in his mind.

FIGHT!

Jason roared in anger as his world burst into flames. He no longer thought about what he was doing . Jason was fighting like he never thought possible . His body had taken control. After a while, he realized that his hands were on fire. That fueled his rage even more as he watched the skrull burn.

As all of the skrull dropped lifeless, Jason realized something , this is why he couldn't fight in the crater, why he couldn't defend himself in the street when renagade arrived, he didn't fight to protect himself, he fought to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves.

As he stood in the middle of the room, James and Sally stared at him with interest. Jason was proud, he had protected Sally and James from the skrull.

but that didn't last long because his legs turned to jelly underneath him as he collapsed to the ground one word, one name ringing loud in his mind before his world faded to black

Luna...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: training

Jason had a dream while he was asleep. He stood on a glowing bridge facing a person he didn't know . He was about Jason's size with black hair and tan skin. " this is where you die , alpha!" He then charged at Jason and suddenly time moved forward to them fighting sword on sword as they got close to the edge...

Then Jason woke up. He looked up to see Sally and James were staring at him. When he opened his eyes, Sally hugged him tightly " Jason! Thank God you're ok!" Jason sat up holding his head, "ugh…what happened?" James replied " dude you went BESERK! It was crazy you were all over the place I mean look around ! There's nothing but charred skrull and ash!"

Jason looked down at his hands "I … killed them? " Sally puts a hand on his shoulder with reassuring eyes "it's ok Jason. You had to , if not, they would've killed us ." Jason looked at her and smiled weakly and he smiles back pulling him into a hug that james eventually joined in on.

"well Jason it's time to help you regain your memory and what a better way then by traing to regain your fighting style ." James said pulling away. Jason replied "Well how am I gonna learn did you teach me ?" James said smirking,"nope we gotta go get you an Sally's dad to help you back into shape "

"And who could that be?" Jason asked being as confused as ever. James looked at Sally then smiles at Jason "why, Mr. Red White and Blue himself … Captain America "

Side note: hope you guys liked the two chapters in one day! Sorry it was short I'm having writers block watch out for chapter 5 tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Alone

Jason was having another flashback as Sally and James sat on the balcony . Jason was fighting the man from before on a colorful bridge . On one side of the bridge was a line building that resembled an observatory . On the other side, a cast city that is beyond the imagination of any normal man with buildings cut through the sky like the blade he held in his hands as he pushed this man closer to the edge with his sword .

The man was at the edge of the bridge his eyes full of a plead for mercy . Jason would not give this man any mercy , whatever he had done was too evil for that . As he was about to bring the sword crashing down . Something crashed into him from behind . The next thing he knew , he was plummeting a ruined city view below him .

Jason then woke up as james and Sally were walking in "hey Jason did you have a flashback?" James asked curiously. Jason wasn't sure what happened so he decided to lie"no just tired after all my training" . James then replied " alright well dinner is done gotta keep your energy up"

it was then Jason decided he couldn't trust anyone until he regained his memory. What if he was the villain? Who pushed him off of the bridge ? He had too many questions and not enough answers...

He was alone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Girl

It has been a week since Jason has woken up in the crater, and he has gotten stronger. His determination and new skill was shown throughout the bruises all over his body from sparring with his father and James.

Jason and James were on patrol around the block watching for any skrull activity when they heard the scream. It wasn't alien, it seemed like someone was going to be forced to do something unspeakable , and Jason didn't like it. Being followed by James, Jason hid behind an overturned car to peek around to see who was being hurt.

That moment was when Jason's world exploded in blind fury , because right there , surrounded by a large group of skrull, was a girl . She seemed about Sally's age , but that's not what caught his attention, what caught his attention was the girl herself . She was on the ground a large gash in her head . That's when instinct took over and he launched himself at the group yelling at the skrull to burn . It was in that moment that one word in his head had made sense finally, he knew this girl, cared about this girl, maybe even loved her. Because at that moment , that name rung out in his head like a cannon

LUNA!

He landed standing over the girl fighting off the skrull as his hands begun to catch fire once again as his rage exploded into a volley of punches kicks and slams all directed at the skrull. The ones in the back begun to realize their fate and tried running , but all that got them was a charred back dying with the sensation of lying on the sun to be their last feeling .

Finally, Jason stood in a circle of ash, kneeling to pick up the girl . James approached an angry tone in his body language " are you crazy Rodgers?! You could've got us ki-" that was all he got out before his expression melted from that of rage to one of sadness"oh... Come on let's get her to the tower ." He walked ahead seeing as how Jason was carrying the girl . After a few minutes , James asked "How did you know that was Luna?" Jason just kept looking down at the girls face and replied softly "I don't know"

End of chapter six

Note : thanks for all the awesome reviews I can't wait to make more for you to enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: meeting

It has been a week since Jason had rescued Luna. Sally hasn't let him in the room because he got angry everytime he saw her in that condition; and she didn't feel like replacing a few walls after his tantrum. James walked in the living room and sat down next to Jason patting his shoulder " you did good Jason, you saved her life. You should be happy she's going to make it " Jason sighed and replied softly " I am happy she's going to be ok. I'm just upset I can't see her until she wakes up ". As Jason stood up , something slammed into him like a truck knocking him back down. When he looked down at his body, he noticed there as a girl clinging to his shirt hugging him. The girl had a bandage around her head, and that's when Jason was filled with joy because the thing that hit him was just Luna giving him a tackle hug.

"oh god i thought you were dead!" Luna said in between sobs, her voice muffled because her face was in his shirt. it hurt Jason really bad that she was like this, This would be the second girl that cried because he had gone missing. And she doesn't even know he has amnesia yet. Jason rubbed her back trying his best to soothe her so she would stop crying " I'm sorry I scared you Luna, but from what James told me , I used to "die" a lot" she looked up into his face and smiled lightly " I'm just so happy you're safe."

As she said this, she planted a light kiss on his lips, which took him by surprise. It wasn't a bad surprise, it was an amazing surprise, like someone just told him he could have anything he wanted for the rest of his life. He returned the kiss ignoring the fact that James and Sally were staring as James whispered to Sally " took him long enough. " Sally simply smiled and kissed James on the cheek , making him turn redder than iron mans armor.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Endgame .

Jason stood at the entrance of the tower facing outward at the army heading this way . He remembered the day this all happened like it was yesterday . In fact, it was yesterday. He had been sitting with Luna when the demon appeared in the room . He took no action at all except for looking at Jason and saying one word :"endgame "

So then he sent Sally , James , and Luna away after intense arguing to assemble any heroes they could find while Jason held off the impending army . Jason had a sad smile on his face as he remembered what was happening . He would buy them the needed time , he never said anything about coming back .

He ignites his hands in flame as the wheels in his head spun . As he charged at the army his memories flooded back in .-

A boy sitting with a girl in a car . The girl leans on him and he blushes -

Back to reality. He blocks a demon am steals its sword as he burns it to ashes and another flashback happened -

He stood infront of a giant in purple armor a black sword in his hand as he saw the fist raise into the air -

Jason stood ontop a palace facing a gray haired man with a staff as a blonde man with a hammer kneeled next to him

By the time the flashback had ended he stood in a clearing of ash and bone . James , Sally , Luna , and several heroes stood before him wide eyed . "Jason..." Luna said in shock .

Jason has been cleared. He remembered everything. He saw a sword on the ground and picked it up sheathing it across his back "I need to go everyone . Thank you for the help." He ran up the stairs making the hand signs to open the portal . He jumped off the balcony and felt the cold presence as the portal passed through him and he landed on the bridge.

The sky above him was full of stars and ahead of him was an entire kingdom of gold. He walked across the multicolored bridge with stride and purpose.

This was Asgard.

This was his land.

This is the endgame


	9. Chapter 9 (end)

Final.

As Jason walked through the city he noticed one thing: the city was empty . The market he usually visited was in ashes and the clerk motionless in a pool of blood. He ran past that sight up to the palace where he knew who would be there .

When he reached the top , the man from earlier was standing there . He held a dark red blade in his hands and grinned like a madman. Jason growled low in his throat when he thought-

That's my sword!

He raises the sword from earlier in preparation to the fight. They both ran at each other as the world around them blurred as they moved at a high speed.

Parry , block, thrust , slash. The dance of the blades seemed to last for hours as they fought each other for the fate of his friends , his family, and his home

Finally the man swept Jason to the ground and aimed the sword at his throat as he sneered " who do you think you are to try and stop me fool?!"

Jason has had enough of this guy and his ways . He heated his hand and grabbed the sword as it melted before his touch . He stood up as the flames danced in his eyes and he said in a deep tone. " I'm Jason Rodgers , son of Captain America and leader of the next Avengers " he grabbed the mans fist as it came hurtling at him. "Jason Rodgers, the man who fought Galactus single handedly and survived to tell the tale. " Jason said as he threw the mystery man across the roof . " I . Am Jason Rodgers , the god of fire! NOW BURN!" Jason screamed as he sent out a tsunami of flames at the man as everything faded to black.

Jason woke up to find a charred body not too far away. He smiled realizing that he won and stood up . He thought to himself "finally… it's over" .

As he made it to street level he passed the Jewelers again. He remembered James talking about popping the question to Sally , and he smiled . Hell, he just won the war why not try to see what Luna thinks?

He walked in finding a red and silver laced ring on the counter. He left the cash he had in case the jeweler wasn't dead and put the ring in a box as he made his way home humming a song about victory and love.


End file.
